


Clarice

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-02
Updated: 2002-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Will political legislation take away what Ben and Ray love the most?





	Clarice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Clarice

## Clarice

by mistress nona

Author's website: http://www.virtual-meridian.net

Disclaimer: 

Author's Notes: Written in response to the anti-gay adoption legislation floating about.

Story Notes: 

* * *

"Daddy..." 

Ray Vecchio turned over in his sleep. He was dreaming again, dreaming that little fingers were tickling the bottom of his foot again. 

"Daddy?" 

He groaned softly and yanked at the covers, hoping to keep his exposed back from getting too cold. Damn it. His lover was either stealing the covers or there was some other culprit involved. 

"Daddy!" 

Ray shot upright with a cry. 

"Wha-- what!? House on fire?!" 

Inky eyes peered over at him from the side of the bed, accompanied by a girlish grin. 

"Daddy! You're awake!" 

The little girl climbed up onto the bed, over his body (elbowing him in the ribs in the process) and flopped down in the space between him and the still sleeping Canadian. With a mock irritated groan Ray lay back down and turned to face her. 

"Why aren't you still asleep?" he asked reaching out to brush away pillow fluff from her cheek. 

He then glanced at the wall clock. It was a little after eight in the morning. 

"You said we were going to the park today!" she exclaimed. 

Ray put a finger to his lips to indicate that she should keep her voice down as to not wake Ben. 

"You said we were going to the park today," she whispered, cupping both hands to her mouth. 

"I did?" Ray asked, lifting his eyebrows in surprise. 

"Daddy! You promised." 

Ray stroked his chin in thought. 

"No... no I didn't. I'm sure that I said we were going to the _dentist_." 

The girl's eyes widened in fright and she clamped a chubby hand on Ray's wrist. 

"Daddy, no. You said--..." 

"Ask your dad. He'll tell you what I said," he said with a wink. 

"Oh, daddy... you're silly," she giggled turning over to shake the sleeping man awake. 

"Dad," she said flopping her body over Fraser's shoulder as she jarred him from the most peaceful dream. "Dad!" 

"Clarice," Ben murmured, his face still half pressed into the pillow. "Why are you awake?" 

"Oh, dad. C'mon. Get up. Are you gonna sleep all day?" 

Ray snickered, remembering all the times Ben had said the very thing to him on those days when it was nearly impossible to pry himself out of the warm bed. 

"Yea, Benny," Ray chimed. "The day's almost over." 

Ben finally turned over and looked at his partner and then his daughter. 

"I love you both, very much. Now, I'll have to kill you." 

Clarice squealed with pleasure and scrambled off the bed, leaving disheveled blankets, a barking half-wolf and a growling Mountie in her wake. 

Ben sat up fully and stretched. Ray sat up next to him, folding his legs beneath the blankets. Ben leaned over and kissed him. 

"Good morning, Ray." 

"Morning, Benny. Sleep well?" 

The Mountie grinned and climbed out of bed. 

"Yes, Ray. Did you?" 

Ray lay back down. 

"I think so," he answered. 

"You think so?" Ben asked, pausing on his way to the bathroom. 

Ray shrugged and curled up beneath the covers again. 

Clarice came to the bedroom doorway again and seeing that Ray was not up yet, she made to charge the bed, but Ben intercepted her, wrapped his arms about her and carried her off to the bathroom. 

"Did you brush your teeth, Miss?" he asked. 

"Yes," she answered, adopting the seriousness of his manner. 

"Let's see." 

Clarice gave to him a huge gap-toothed grin and Ben nodded, setting her on the side of the sink. 

"And your face?" 

"Dad!" she giggled. "You don't brush your face!" 

Ben peered down at her and wet a washcloth. 

"But, you didn't do anything to your face." 

"Um..." 

He tsk-ed and gently rubbed the cloth over her face. 

"First things first, Miss," he said. "Your teeth and your face." 

"Yes, sir," she smiled. 

"Very good. I'll make a Mountie out of you yet," Ben teased. 

"Maintain the right!" she shouted gleefully thrusting out her chest proudly. 

"Now, now," Ben cautioned her and lifting her from the lip of the sink and to the floor. "Go and put your jumper on. It's laid out on the chair with your yellow shirt and socks." 

"My favorite!" she jumped up and down and reached up to give his waist a hug. Ben patted her shoulders warmly before she turned to go. 

Ray shuffled into the bathroom, looking bleary-eyed at him. 

"You're up," commented the Mountie as he prepped his toothbrush and began to brush. 

"Barely," Ray muttered knocking the door closed with his bare heel. He hung up his robe and standing naked behind Ben he trailed a hand down the Mountie's back. 

That got a look from him through the mirror. Ray grinned and toyed with the elastic waistband of Ben's pajama bottoms. He slid his hand about the Mountie's waist and drawing him closer, he kissed the back of his neck. 

Ben smiled and rinsed his mouth. 

"Ray?" he asked. 

"Mmhmm?" he murmured nuzzling his hair. 

"Lock the door." 

Ray's eyes shot open and without hesitation he fumbled for the lock. Ben turned around and gesture to the shower with his eyes. 

"Oh, yes..." Ray moaned, quickly turning on the water and adjusting the temperature only to be distracted as Ben pulled off his nightclothes. He took Ray's hand and grinning mischievously, he allowed his Italian lover to draw him beneath the hot spray. 

Ben pressed Ray against the cool tile, running his hands down the length of his wet body, stroking him quickly into a frenzy. Ray tilted his head back only to clap a hand over his mouth to quiet his hot cry of pleasure. 

"Benny..." he moaned while strong soapy Canadian fingers sought out his hard erection. 

The Mountie purred against his neck, gently rocking his aroused body along his. Ray, feeling lightheaded from the assault of the hot water and the stroke of his eager lover's body on his, bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep from screaming. Ben kissed him hard, thrusting his slippery tongue into his mouth, his fingers holding him tightly. 

Ray groaned again, helplessly, deep in his throat. Ben slid one hand about Ray's waist, working his other fist up and down the length of Ray's hard cock. 

"It's... it's so good!" he cried thrusting into the slippery tunnel of Ben's fist. 

"So beautiful," Ben moaned, rubbing his own arousal against the curve of Ray's hip. 

A wash of excitement flooded through him and Ray clutched Ben's shoulder, thrusting frantically into his clenched hand and finally spilling his seed with a muffled cry. 

When Ray came back to himself, he could feel the gently touch of his lover's hands, soaping him up and the rinsing him off with the shower head. 

"Benny..." he sighed, stroking the dark wet hair from his Canadian's face. 

"Mmhmm?" 

"You're too much..." 

The dark brows met. 

"Too much of what?" 

Ray laughed and kissed him. 

"C'mon. Clarice probably set the kitchen on fire." 

"Dief is keeping an eye on her," he said, although he relinquished with a final kiss and dialed off the water. 

By the time Clarice was finished dressing and had wandered her way (with Dief in tow) back to her parents' room with her brush and comb, Ray and Ben were already dressed and ready. 

"Dad? Daddy?" 

Ray finished brushing wolf hairs from his jeans and answered. 

"Yea, pumpkin?" 

"Can I get a perm?" 

Ben and Ray exchanged looks. How could two adult white men ever understand the trials of a young black girl's thick wavy hair? But his knowledge of the chemicals that were involved in order to perm the girl's hair straighter, Ben knew he had to decline. Ray grimaced indicating that Ben should field the request and he made a hasty exit to start breakfast. 

When the two of the came down into the kitchen some time later, Clarice's dark brown hair was neat, shiny and divided into 4 precise pigtail squares. 

"O.K. team," Ray said clapping his hands. "Let's chow and get a move on. I don't want to have to fight some kid for the swings." 

Clarice laughed, delighted with his antics. 

"Daddy..." she giggled as he set a bowl of cereal in front of her and eggs and bacon for himself and Ben. 

Fraser couldn't help smiling at the both of them. The two of them. His family. How could he ask for more? 

The short trip to Lockheart Park by the lake started off pleasant enough until Ben clicked on the news radio station. 

The voice on the radio was already in mid sentence: 

"... involved in a child molestation and pornography ring. Several police officers, teachers, clergy and political officials were arrested this morning. FBI agents traced these men through their membership in an online mailing group named "Little Ones." Back to you, John and Steve." 

Ben looked at Ray, worry lighting his blue eyes. Ray looked back at him, knowing that he both of them were thinking the same thing. What would they do it something like that happened to their precious little girl? Ray glanced in the rear view mirror briefly taking his eyes from the road to watch Clarice playing with Dief's disinterested ears. She was strapped securely in the car-seat and her little feet dangled in the air as she kicked them rhythmically to a beat in her head. He and Ben did all they could to childproof their living space. They tried to warn her of the dangers of strangers with candy. But how could they protect her against this? 

Ray turned his eyes back to the street, but he was intent on what the talk show hosts were debating. 

"This just comes in on the heels of the rash of reports involving the Catholic church and the priests molesting the boys in their trust," said one. 

"Well, considering that the priesthood tends to attract those pedophiles and gays that don't want to act upon their perverted ways and want to remain celibate..." 

"What are you talking about? Just because you are a homosexual man, does _not_ mean that you are going to turn to young boys to have sex with. C'mon! Get real!" 

Ben reached out and clicked the volume down a few notches so that Clarice couldn't hear. She didn't appear to be listening anyway, but with her, one could never be too sure. 

"The crap they talk about on the radio," Ray muttered irritably beneath his breath. 

Ben made a soft noise of agreement. 

The voices on the radio continued. 

"Ever wonder why the president hasn't commented on this, John?" 

John chuckled and answered, "Probably because he got enough flack for considering actually signing the bill banning gay adoption." 

"It's already banned in a few states, John. And it's on its way to being banned all over." 

Ray froze at those words and unconsciously clenched his hands about the steering wheel. Ben noticed his sudden white knuckles and reached over to gently touch his shoulder. Ray sighed, his breath shuddering passed his lips. The wonderfully warm feeling he'd been basking in abruptly seeped from him, leaving him frozen and sick. 

Oh God. 

Ray sat for a long time while in the parking lot of the park as Ben clipped the leash to Dief's collar and unstrapped Clarice from the car-seat. She bounded out of his grasp, happily making her way to the empty swingset. 

"C'mon Dad! Daddy!" she yelled to them. 

"Clarice!" Ben called to her, reaching out to snag the back of her jumper. "Wait for us," he said reeling her in and handing to her Dief's leash. 

She scratched the back of her leg with her foot and bounced impatiently. Dief sat obediently (for once) to keep her in place. Clarice bumped her fist against Ben's thigh. 

"C'mon Dad," she teased. 

He pulled out the blanket, dog-bag and turned to take her outstretched hand after closing the door. 

Ben looked down at her with a smile. 

"Race you," he challenged and made to run. 

She squealed and took off like a shot, Dief following in hot pursuit, barking and steering her towards the sandboxes. Clarice pushed at him, her goal to make it to the swings before it filled up. Ben watched them a moment to make sure she would be all right. Ray was at his side then, watching them too. Ben looked at him and without a word, he boldly grasped his hand. It was such a lovely Spring, that he didn't want Ray to be upset. 

"Benny?" he whispered hesitantly. 

"Ray?" 

"Do..." he swallowed hard to keep the oily nausea from filling his mouth. "Do.. you think they would--take her?" 

"Ray?" Ben asked again. 

"Would they take her from us? Because of... what we are?" 

Ben turned his face down and a lump rose in his throat. He couldn't speak so he just shrugged and shook his head. 

"Oh God..." Ray murmured, feeling tears pricking his eyelids. 

Ben squeezed his hand to reassure him and then drew him along. Usually very aware and very hesitant to display any public affection, Ray mutely went along with it without shaking loose. Ben noticed this too, but said nothing. There really wasn't anyone around to be worried about, but he kept his grip loose in case Ray had to bolt. 

"Daddy!" Clarice called catching sight of him and the sound of her voice broke him from his stupor. 

Ray went to her and managed to shimmy himself into one of the swings. She got down from hers and Ray picked her up, setting her in his lap. Her brown eyes met his and she frowned. 

"Daddy? Are you ok?" she asked reading the sad expression on his face. 

"Yea, pumpkin. I'm ok." 

"You don't look ok," she commented. 

Ray looked down at her and tried a smile, which took a moment for her to buy. Ray put his arms securely about her and slowly allowed them to swing back and forth. He didn't know what he would do if, because his lover was a man and not a woman, that some faceless bureaucrat could take her from them. He wouldn't be able to take it. 

Completely broken hearted. 

Ray squeezed her and drew back. 

"I love you, pumpkin." 

"Oh Daddy, I love you too! You and Dad... and furface." 

"I know you do, baby," he smiled. 

"Daddy?" 

"Mmhmm?" 

"I wouldn't let them take me. I wouldn't go with them. I promise." 

The lump rose hard in his throat and he groaned softly. 

"Pumpkin... I know. We wouldn't let them either." 

She squeezed him tightly and then sat back again. 

"I'm hungry." 

Ray couldn't help laughing. 

"You just ate!" 

Clarice climbed off his lap. 

"What did Dad bring?" 

Ray got off the swing. 

"I dunno. Let's see. I know he's got something good packed away." 

"Race you," she challenged and took off. 

Ray let her win. 

* * *

End Clarice by mistress nona:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
